


'Round the Bend...

by Lady_Stesonora



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm making a lot of this up, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, PTSD suffering, Patience is vital, So sue me, Suffering, Tags will be added, Updates Will Be Slow, have faith in me, how do you tag, i still have no idea what i'm doing, i think, i'm done, is very long and hard, lots of saddness, major cannon divergance, mild as in a few 'f' words every now and then, mild swearing, minor injury, road of recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Stesonora/pseuds/Lady_Stesonora
Summary: Wake up,eat,go to work,save idiots,Save lives,go home,eat,sleep.....repeat.That’s all Faelyn Ziegler has been doing with her life after retiring from the military at  the end of the Omnic Crisis. Nothing exciting, nothing interesting. No hobbies, no real friends, no down time, and certainly no partner in life. She doesn’t have the time. But she’s happy. She wouldn’t want it any other way.But, only problem is, people with talents like hers are in high demand, by friend and foe alike. So when Talon comes calling, and her cousin Angela decides to throw herself headfirst off a cliff and into the ocean only to almost drown and wash up on her shores, she’s got no choice but to be dragged kicking and screaming into the very war she’s been trying to avoid.And only to make matters worse, she comes to realise that all of her cousin’s friends are completely delusional and have no common sense what so ever.Fantastic.





	'Round the Bend...

**Author's Note:**

> .......Uncharted Territory awaits.......
> 
> Hey everyone! So good to see you here! I do hope you'll take at least ten minutes of your time to take a quick look at my story.  
> Now, this isn't my first story, I have a few other else where, but it is my first one here. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Now for the disclaimer, I do not own Overwatch, nor any of the characters. But, Faelyn and her associates, I do own. So please have some courtesy, and don't use her without my permission. Sure, I'd welcome fanart, and geez, I'd love to be someone's inspiration! But as always, please mention who she or they belong to. And maybe a small link to this story.
> 
> Now on with the story! I talk to much....Enjoy!

Sirens howled and alarms wailed, the small medical facility tucked neatly within the Swiss alps glowing red from the blaring alerts. Base personnel rushed around, carting medical trolleys and berths with screaming occupants as they rushed to the exits. When central control has sent a bombing of warnings about a flight of missiles with coordinates to their location, they were hesitant. No one knew where they were. But their own scanning and alert systems proved that to be the truth. 

Sure enough, in five minutes, seven nuclear missiles would plunge into the facility and bury themselves into the ground, leveling the building and irradiating the surrounding land. Those that didn’t die from the explosion would die from radiation exposure. 

Deep within the bowels of this very facility, one lone woman rushed about a rather large room, rummaging through materials, documents, and equipment. One wall was a glowing mess, holoscreens displaying a range of data and information, some tracking the missiles, some monitoring vitals, and some armed with footage from the outside aerial cameras . Panic-stricken tension bound the air, and grief left her nearly breathless. 

“Doctor Zeigler, we must leave now! If we don’t we’ll be blown to ashes! Is that what you want?!” The gentle looking hologram of her AI was wide-eyed with panic, staring at her as she rushed around in a frantic mess.

“I can’t Apollo! I just can’t! Not until I’ve found that tablet!”

“You can write another one! We have to go now!”

The beeping from the Missile monitor changed from a steady, almost soothing pulse to the frantic fluttering of a flat lining heart monitor.

Dr Zeigler and her AI hologram whirled around, eyes and optical sensors falling on the screen that showed satellite of seven red dots entering the immediate vicinity.

“It’s all ready to late.....” She whispered. Rushing over to the security footage, she found herself unable to look away as the sleek, streamlined atomic bombs dug into the white walls of the building. 

**_Thwoom!_ **

The first missile hit and blew up the far side of the complex, sending out a shockwave that shattered glass and threw everything into the opposite walls, Zeigler included. 

_“Faelyn!”_ She didn’t hear the final cry of her AI of course, as blood flowed from her ears indicating her blown ear drums. All of her tech went dark. 

The six glass experimental vats that lined one of the walls exploded, and the golden swirling mass they contained went everywhere.

The next missile hit, smashing into the ground on the other side of the facility, it’s own shockwave blasting her away from the wall she has collapsed against and into the middle of the room again. The swirling tendriled mass congregated, rising up into a tall column of gold and then lunged, diving into Faelyn Zeigler’s body, forcing her awake. She screamed, writhing and twisting as it buried in between every nerve and cell in her body. 

**_Wthoom!_ **

The next bomb hit her own building, and everything exploded. The last thing she saw was the ceiling rushing towards her, a huge slab of concrete aimed directly towards her chest.  


_Black......_  


_Silence...... ___  


_Drowning......_  


_Lost._

____

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young Angela Zeigler stood beside Ana, Jack, Gabriel and many more as the holoscreen aerial footage showed the destruction and later the flaming ruins of the once secretive and thriving medical base. The stood in silence, listening to the Swiss general as she spoke of the sombre news, her eyes downcast and her hands in her lap.  
“Our scans and radar pulses show no signs of survivors....and so ships left either. No one made it out.”

Angela barely heard the woman after that, her mind was elsewhere. More accurately, focused on the soul numbing shock that had come with the knowledge of a Swiss _medical_ facility targeted, destroyed, and no survivors. 

“Angie?”

Her mouth opened, but all that left was a strangled croak. 

She was then pulled into a hug. “Oh Angie.”

All at once, she was swallowed in a tight embrace, three different people shielding her away from the decaying and falling world.

“Shush Angie.....ssshhhh.”

The woman on the other end of the call had gone quiet as she watched the young twenty three year old girl break down. After at least five minutes, she shook her papers and cleared her throat. 

“However, there has been a signal of unknown origins and classification, an anomaly if you will, that is sending us a consistent call from the exact same coordinates. As soon as the radiation level die down enough, a recovery and investigation team will be sent to locate and give a name for this anomaly.”

She stood up. “That is all for now, I will report in again when my team as return after the investigation.” With a slight dip of her head, she signaled off screen and it went black. 

“Angie.”

She slowly lifted her head, her large brown eyes locking onto Gabriel Reyes’ unusually gentle ones. 

“Angela don’t give up hope. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but don’t give up until we’ve been given all the information. There is the smallest chance, the tiniest chance they could still be alive. Tiny, almost impossible, but not improbable. Hold on Angie, can you do that for me?”

She nodded, eyes glassy and cloudy, like she wasn’t really seeing anything.

“Atta girl. I know you, and you know what they’re like. Come on, let’s get you outta here.” His hands gripped her waist, and he hoisted her up onto her feet almost effortlessly.  
Ana led the way out, her hand on Angela’s back as she guided the distraught woman to her room. Jack and Gabe followed, their fingers entwined and shoulders so close they were a tiny faction away from touching. 

Silence endured as soon as Ana and Angela left. Then-

“This is so messed up. So _fucking_ messed up....”

__

__

“I hear you Gabe...I know..”

“Then shouldn’t have to suffer like this. _She _shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”__

____

____

“I know....”

“That should be left to us.”

“I know.” Jack’s thumb gently rubbed his fingers, a tiny comforting motion that was meant to soothe him. But all it did was bring him back to the reality that everyone suffered. Gabe’s head fell upon Jack’s shoulder, and a defeated sigh escaped him.

“So fucking messed up.."

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! You've made it to the bottom! That's amazing! I was super scared that you'd loose interest halfway through! But here we are!
> 
> So, if you like this story, I'd love it if you could leave a kudos, or maybe even a comment! Or is that just wishful thinking? I hope not. I'll need all the support I can get, so I'd like to turn to you, if you don't mind of course. 
> 
> But I think that's all. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I won't bite. Promise. Oh, as for flames, don't bother. It's just wasting your own time. Sure, I like tips, pointers, and advice, and maybe even some constructive criticism, but seriously? If you feel the need to flame, go for it. As I said, your time, not mine. You have been warned. 
> 
> But that aside, have a fantastic day! Hopefully you'll come back, I'll try to update as regularly as possible. But as everyone knows, school's a killer. 
> 
> See ya'all next time!


End file.
